A Beaker Full of Death
by Skeptical Mutt
Summary: A Mirror, Mirror take on the events within the episode "Miri". Spock becomes tired of Jim's weaknesses, and becomes a hero, though not exactly by choice. Please read the A/N before reading the story. Not slash
1. The lead up of tension

Author's Note and disclaimer: Wow this is a story that grabbed me and would not let go, no matter how terrible the subject matter is. I warn you, there are some parts that might make you uncomfortable, but it is mild, and shouldn't be too upsetting for people. It is set in the Mirror, Mirror verse, so don't message me complaining. It is set during the episode "Miri", except from the Mirror Mirror universe. Hang in with me, and maybe you'll see why the story grabbed me.

A Beaker Full of Death

"The planet is remarkably Earthlike." Spock's voice was flat as he considered the viewscreen. "In fact, the arrangement of the landmasses is identical to your planet, Captain. It could be an ideal place for a new colony." He edged his words carefully; aware that suggesting anything to Captain James Kirk was never a wise idea upon the ISS Enterprise. He straightened up from the viewscreen and eyed his Captain warily.

James "Jim" Kirk nodded absently as he stared at the revolving planet. "I am beaming down Mister Spock. There might be something useful down there on that planet." This of course was a veiled order to create a landing party, something that the half-Vulcan First Officer was used to. Kirk got out of his chair and headed for the turbolift, passing his Yeoman Rand on the way out. "You will beam down with me." He told her, roughly grabbing her arm. It had been too long since James Kirk had been with a woman, and he had always found Rand a suitable partner.

Spock watched his Captain with a barely disguised sneer of disgust. Although the Vulcan had had his share of affairs and liasons, it was well known what his captain's weaknesses were. And one of them happened to be women, girls, or young boys. There were very few that could escape notice from the lecherous captain, and very few females on board the ISS Enterprise that so far HAD escaped his notice and attention. With very few men onboard being capable of sufficiently defending their women, it was hardly a surprise that Kirk had his was onboard the ship. Spock's current favorite, Christine Chapel, had escaped the Captain by virtue only of being Spock's plaything.

The group that was assembled in the transporter room consisted of two security officers, McCoy, Spock, Kirk, and of course the unfortunate Yeoman Rand. Spock had deliberately limited the number of people that would be witness to whatever the Captain had in mind for the planet. When the transporter beam started to disassemble him, the last thought on Spock's mind was _somebody needs to stop James Kirk's tyranny._

Upon landing on the planet they observed a street full of an old feel. There was an old tricycle, broken and covered with rust. McCoy knelt down next to it, and pushed it over, causing it to break more. "MINE MINE MINE" came a hysterical and insane sounding voice. A man came bolting out of a nearby building and tried to hop on top of McCoy. Spock, seeing the moving blur, shot the man with his phaser. "Be more careful Doctor. I would hate to have anything happen to you." His voice was steely and full of venomous sweetness. McCoy made a gesture at Spock that was mocking and pulled his tricorder out to examine the man that Spock had just killed.

"There appear to be growths all over his body, Captain." McCoy frowned at the readings then shook his head. "And this man appears to be not much older than eighteen, if he's a day over sixteen." McCoy pointed out some of the growths to Kirk as the Captain demanded an explanation. Kirk stood and scanned the nearby buildings before catching sight of a young girl watching them warily from behind a trash can.

"Mister Spock, take over here. There seems to be a young girl over there." Kirk was already eyeing the young girl with a look that Spock knew only too well. He followed his captain's gaze, then felt a pang of guilt for not stopping what he knew was about to happen. "Perhaps we should question her first Captain. They don't seem to be able to talk much after you talk to them." It was as diplomatic as the Vulcan could be without outright calling his Captain out. He strode to where the little girl sat trembling, and knelt so he was eye level with her. "Follow me, and don't make any movements that would suggest flight." Spock said softly, taking the girl's hand in his and leading her into a nearby building.

Spock was not very alarmed to see the growths on Kirk's hand, and slapped it out of his way when Kirk demanded an answer from Miri. "Captain, might I suggest you take your anger out somewhere else." There was no question in that statement, and Spock didn't try to disguise any of his disgust this time at Kirk's continuing interest in the young girl. "I shall question the girl myself, and I will let you know if she has any relevant information." Spock was not about to be the one responsible for the young Miri, but he would work to get any information out of the girl first before the Captain's shameless tastes got to her.

"You said all of the grumps die from these growths", he said quietly, watching Kirk and McCoy compare growths from the corner of his eye. The captain he would not mind losing so much, but the doctor would be a loss to the ship indeed. As for the security officers and Yeoman Rand, they were replacable. Spock knew without looking that the security officers that he had picked were junior officers, and therefore far more expendable than a ranked officer would be.

Spock waited for an affirmative nod from Miri before going over to Kirk. "These growths seem to only effect adults Captain. There are only children here on this planet it seems, although it is somewhat unlikely that these children have been surviving on their own for very long." Kirk glared at his First Officer for a minute, then let out a breath. "Okay so we are on a plant inhabited only by children?" His voice held too much delight for Spock, who could only cautiously nod.

"I suppose, Spock, that you are going to start working on an antidote with McCoy." Kirk's voice was impatient and made it quite clear that he was not going to be deterred for very much longer. He was eyeing Miri with more than a little bit of anger, not used to being stopped from taking what he wanted. It had been a few days, and the growths were considerably worse, covering much of Kirk's arms. Spock and McCoy had been isolating the virus so that they could make an antidote, but the going was slow without their communicators, stolen during a raid by the band of children that lived on the planet. "Of course Captain." Spock glanced at Kirk and gestured to the beakers he and McCoy had set up. "We are working on it now, if you would leave us alone." McCoy spat, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Miri was sitting quietly at Spock's feet, staring blankly into space. She had figured out that her life was in Spock's hands, and that he meant her no harm. Besides, the other man, who had introduced himself as Jim, was more intimidating, although Miri supposed he was trying to be charming. She had never run across somebody like him before, and it was clear that he was in charge of this group. She touched Spock's leg briefly, and when he looked down at her she pointed to Kirk. "He was saying that you need those boxes that you talk into." She was hesitant to anger him, for she knew it was only his presence that was protecting her from whatever the Jim man had in mind. "I can lead you to them."

"You can lead me to them." Kirk stopped pacing long enough to eavesdrop. "Spock, you continue working on the antidote. I will get our communicators back." Kirk hauled Miri to her feet and pushed her roughly in front of him. He started towards the door, and was annoyed when Spock's voice rang out behind him. "Yeoman Rand, go with them. The captain might need help." It was as much time and energy that Spock could spare on Miri though, and he turned away to continue working on the cure.

Yeoman Rand knew what the captain was up to, of course. How could she not, when she herself had been the victim of Kirk's attentions one too many times? She followed the captain and Miri, silently reaching out to hold Miri's hand, hoping that the girl understood the warning to stay next to her. Janice Rand was not a coward, but she would not sacrifice herself to save Miri. Not when it meant that the Captain would turn his anger and attention to her again. It had been months since Rand had been the subject of Kirk's attentions, and she intended to keep it that way.


	2. Sometimes the Windows are Dirty

Author's note and disclaimer: So I forgot the disclaimer part at the beginning of last chapter. My bad. Well, here is two chapters worth of disclaimers: I do not own Star Trek, though I would like to, I do not make any profit off of these stories, and although I own the idea of the story, that is all. Thanks. And yes, the story is about to take a much darker twist. Sorry. Its not all fluffy and stuff. Also, thank you for the people who have decided to follow this story. It was one that would not let go of me after watching the episode, and I am happy to see that I have at least gained enough interest to justify following a story. There might be a third part, or a sequel, depending on how people react to this. PLEASE please please, read and review.

Sometimes the Windows are Dirty

Spock had found the antidote, and was looking in dismay at McCoy. "We need the computers aboard the Enterprise in order to accurately test this formula." He said absently, watching the red formula bubble in its beaker. He knew of course, that the formula was correct, and even had a suspicion what dosage would be needed. But he was not going to say anything until he found out for sure what the captain had been up to with Miri. He was surprised to find that he liked the girl's spirit, and did not want anything bad to happen to her. Frowning he glanced at the sun and calculated the time. "The captain should be back by now. Stay here McCoy, I am going to check on him." Spock's long legged stride carried him swiftly out of the building and into the street where he paused, glancing in both directions.

Kirk was more annoyed than he had even been with his First Officer. All James Kirk wanted was a half hour alone with the girl Miri, and Spock was doing everything possible to stop that. The worst part was that he HAD needed Janice Rand's help with the communicators, so he could not even logically reprimand Spock when they got back to the lab. He grumbled under his breath about pointy-earred bastards as he dropped one of the communicators. _Well that one is Spock's from now on. I am tired of his interfering. _Kirk stopped abruptly at seeing Spock striding towards him and thought as quickly as only he could. "Yeoman, take these communicators back to Spock and get working on a solution. I am going to take Miri and scout for more children."

Spock watched as all of the communicators were transferred into Rand's hands with narrowed eyes. While the plan was to keep Rand near the girl Miri, he now had no reasonable excuse to protect her. He exhaled sharply and vowed to only give the captain fifteen minutes before he would seek the pair out. "Yeoman, hurry. We must get this dosage tested." He gestured her into the building and stopped by McCoy. "Doctor, I fear the captain is up to his old tricks again." He said carefully, trying to gauge McCoy's response carefully. He set the communicators down next to the antidote and tipped his head to the side.

"He's out of control dammit." McCoy paced and then glanced at Spock questioningly. "How do you propose to stop this sort of nonsense? We can't just kill him! It would be too suspicious." He stopped suddenly as Spock merely lifted an eyebrow then tipped his head to indicate the beaker. "What are you thinking?" McCoy asked narrowly, crossing his arms. He waved Yeoman Rand into the other room before settling on a corner of the table near Spock.

Spock huffed out a breath in irritation. "I am suggesting, Doctor, that we as scientists have numerous means at our disposal of ridding the Empire of one perverted Starship Captain." Spock picked up a vial of a previous concoction of antidote. "All we have to do is give him a beaker full of death. You, the Yeoman, and I will of course argue that we should be the ones tested on. You know how the Captain is, he will insist on getting the cure first." Spock poured the vial he was holding into a mix with a small amount of the red antidote. "We will convince him that this is the cure. It is not, it is mixed with a poison that is known to Starfleet as being a cure to other viruses." Spock swished the mixture around until it turned blue.

"A beaker full of death…" McCoy trailed off in thought as he watched Spock prepare a hypo of the blue mixture. "That would work. Only the two of us would ever know what really happened. The whole Empire knows how tenacious Jim Kirk can be." Lowering his voice even farther, McCoy looked in the direction he had sent Rand. "The Yeoman can't know." He said simply.

Spock inclined his head in agreement and put the hypo on the table. "I am going to find the Captain." Spock strode out of the building and into the street. Buildings surrounded him, and he eyed them all in turn, wondering which one the Captain would choose. When his gaze settled on a toy shop with dirty windows, he knew immediately. He crept up to the window, and glanced inside, then jerked back in revulsion from what he was seeing.

James Kirk was finally about to get what he wanted. He had lost precious time in luring Miri into the toy shop, and was sure that he had only a few moments before Spock or that pesky Yeoman Rand burst in on him. _Why do I even keep her around? She's not that great, and she knows too much. Maybe I should arrange for her to die down here. Can't off Spock though, that would be too much if they both died on this planet. I'll have to figure something out for him. _Kirk grabbed Miri and forced her into a chair. "You cooperate and nothing bad will happen to you." He growled harshly, barely able to contain himself.

Spock opened the door quickly, making sure to sound overly excited. "Captain! We found it." He was counting on Kirk's overwhelming narcissistic traits being more important to him than sexual needs. He had wagered correctly. Kirk stopped what he had been about to do and eyed Spock. "Okay, I'll take the first hypo." Kirk said as he hurried out of the building, leaving Miri in the chair frozen and terrified. Spock reached a hand out for her. "It is okay now. You are safe. He cannot harm you." Miri launched herself into Spock, catching the Vulcan off guard.

"He was acting crazy Mister Spock" Miri sobbed as she held onto Spock. Spock felt uncomfortable with the contact, but let her hold onto him. She would need the kind of support that he could not offer her, but he knew somebody who could. "Miri, I need you to understand what I am saying. You need to stay out of that building for approzimately fifteen minutes. Can you do that? No matter what happens, fifteen minutes." Spock wasn't sure she knew what minutes were, but after getting her hesitant nod he jogged over to the building that Kirk had just run into.

He got there in time to see McCoy show Kirk the hype with the blue mix. "That's the cure?" Kirk was oddly suspicious. "I thought the solution was red." He tipped a head towards the beaker full of red antidote that was sitting on the table still. "Why is the stuff in the hypo blue?"

Spock cut off any reply that McCoy might have blustered. "We have checked the antidote through the Enterprise's computers, sir." He was counting on Kirk trusting him, which was very slight and very rare, but a fledgling trust did exist between the two of them. Kirk shot Spock a quick glance, then shrugged and turned back to McCoy and held out his arm, indicating that he would take the hypo. Spock held his breath slightly, aware that any noise he made would tip Kirk off. He watched the hypo empty and glanced at McCoy. "How are you feeling, Captain?"

Kirk glanced at Spock, then suddenly hit the ground on his knees, gasping and clawing at his neck, where the veins were sticking out and filled with that blue solution. "SPOCK" he screamed, as the solution went through to his brain and began to shut his brain functions down. His body went into seizures, and as his eyes met Spock's he suddenly knew he had been murdered. Through his dying spasms, James Kirk laughed at the absurdity. "Well… played….Mister Spock"he groaned then the last breath went out of his body and he hit the floor.

Spock released the breath he had been holding then threw the hypo that had held the blue liquid onto a nearby table. "Doctor, you are witness to the death of the Captain. He died when a hypo filled with what was the proposed cure to whatever the ailment we are currently suffering was miscalculated." Spock knelt next to Kirk's body and closed the wide open eyes. "Doctor, I must now assume command of the ISS Enterprise. Will you witness the change of command?" McCoy's stiff nod was all that was needed. Spock let out one explosive breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Then let us use the antidote."

McCoy hesitated only for a minute, then said softly "yes sir… Captain Spock." He bowed his head in respect then saluted, thumping his chest with his hand and extending it away from his body. He filled the hypo with the red antidote and with trembling hands injected Spock. After injecting everyone in the room, he gestured Miri into the room. "Captain, you want this girl injected as well?"

Spock slashed one look at her. "She will be coming back to the Enterprise with us, Doctor. She is my new servant." Miri ran into the room and hugged Spock, then held her arm out to the Doctor.


End file.
